Surfboards are used to support a person while on top of the surface of water commonly known as “riding” a wave. It is also known to “body surf,” that is, to ride a wave without the use of a surfboard by stretching one's body out in as planar a configuration as possible and permitting oneself to be carried ashore by the wave.
Body surfers typically extend their bodies horizontally while projecting their arms forward and allowing a breaking wave to drive them shoreward with the surf. It is important to a body surfer to have a stable ride and to be able to control direction and position on a wave face. Because a body surfer typically avoids using a surf board, it is generally difficult to control stability, direction and position on a wave face. As a result, body surfing suits are popular. For a body surfing suit to work as desired, the suit should allow for ease in bending one's body in all natural directions of movement while swimming and providing buoyancy in a preferred location and position with respect to the surface of the water. Buoyancy should be greatest at the surfer's chest and taper down toward the feet to ensure that the surfer enjoys the safest ride possible. It is also desirable to provide comfort during repeated and multiple rides. It is also desirable that the surfer be allowed to breathe easily during the entire water activity involving swimming, surfing, and vertical or horizontal rest periods.
While few body surfing suits are well known, typically upper body portions do not allow adequate body bending because of a rigid structure being employed and while buoyant materials are used, they are not strategically placed to provide a desirable experience. Further, while fins are employed, they are not typically sized or positioned to provide a synergy with the upper body portion of the suit for enhancing the wave surfing experience.
The present invention seeks to overcome limitations by providing the body surfer a means to stabilize his ride and control his direction and position on a wave while being able to experience multiple events while surfing without over exertion. Further, body surfing is known to be quite difficult and demanding on one's body, especially in more rigorous wave conditions. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus and method that enhances the body surfing experience even in such rigorous conditions.